Bakugan Reunion
by Ecstatically Awesome
Summary: All of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers are reuniting in Wardington! Could this lead to rivalry or love? Read to find out! Rated T just for caution. A/S D/R A/M R/F
1. Arrival

**So, everyone, here's a new story by your truly! Enjoy!**

**Dan: Oh, yeah, Ecstatically Awesome does not own Bakugan or any of the characters! **

**Dan, you are so right. I wish, I wish.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

**~Mira's POV~**

"Klaus, you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is! Trust me." Klaus replied.

"Can we transport already?" Ace asked impatiently.

"No need to be so rude Ace, my boy! It's ready." Klaus with a smirk.

"TRANSPORTING IN 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1!" Said the computer.

**~Alice's POV~**

I was waiting for the plane to come pick me up. I patiently waited in front of my mansion with Hydranoid and my bags. Kato landed the plane with a soft thump on the snow. Right at that moment, the lab started glowing as if someone was transporting from another dimension. I left my stuff and ran to the lab. There I found three silhouettes.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Dan: Who is it?**

**Dan, you're going to have to wait…**

**Dan: AW MAN!**

**Sorry that the chapter was short! I'll try to update ASAP! Please Review! :D**


	2. Surprise!

**So now for some answers to the reviews!**

**JCAfan16: Thank you very much!**

**BubblyBubblyBubbles: Well, here's the update! I'll try to update every day.**

**QueenKordeilia: Thanks Serena! Yup, no prob! My other story was a one shot so sorry if it upsets you a bit!**

**Sharpay Evans 11: Thank you!**

**InnocentDiamond: Thank you! I love your stories too! Thanks, I thought it just need a change, I was kind of getting bored and fed up with the older pen name.**

**Bakufan: Thanks Rayna my sweet little cousin and evil buddy! I couldn't have done it without you! You're sitting right next to as I speak, er type!**

**ShadowKiss123: Miss the old name sis! XDDDD Now you know what I was doing on the computer the whole time! Glad you like it!**

**Well I think those are all the reviews for now! Ace! Get over here!**

**Ace: What?**

**Do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ace: No.**

**Please?**

**Ace: Fine, Ecstatically Awesome does not own Bakugan or any of the characters. Thank god she doesn't. There I said it. Bye.**

**Okay then… Someone's cranky… On with the story!**

Chapter 2: Surprise!

**~Baron's POV~**

Man oh man was it hot in that transporter thing! I got out and was blinded. I think that's what you call it… In front of me I saw one of the six original brawlers! Standing right in front of me was the legendary Alice! Boy was I excited to see her!

"Who is it?" Alice asked with a worried voice.

"It's us! The Resistance of Vestal!" Mira exclaimed while giving Alice a HUGE hug!

"I can't see…" Ace said while rubbing his eyes. Ace started walking and bumped into me causing us both to yelp. Alice and Mira giggled at the sight! I don't think that was very nice! Ace quickly got up and screamed in joy, "I CAN SEE!"

**~Julie's POV~**

Awwww, where the heck is Alice! I'm getting worried! Shun and I walked out of the plane and found Alice's bags. Kato came out and put them inside. Meanwhile, Shun and I went for a little hunt to find the sweet, orange haired girl. We finally found her in the lab. And guess who we saw in front of us? Ace, Baron, and Mira! Alice looked our way and came and gave me a hug while she gave Shun a hug and a peck on the cheek. Ace made a face. I thought it was pretty cute! Baron started waving like a dork to us! I ran over and gave Mira a hug. Ace still stood there with a disgusted face. What's wrong with him?

**~Ace's POV~**

I watched as Alice pecked Shun on the cheek. I mainly was disgusted because I wish Mira would do that to me. Wait a minute, what am I thinking! Man, I'm weird. Wonder if I have a fever… Sure hope not. So we boarded this plane and we left for Wardington. My ear's started feeling weird. I felt like throwing up! We landed after a few hours. I felt really dizzy. I stumbled off the plane and crashed into a girl.

**Ace: What the?**

**Dan: I wanna know what happens! Maybe she's cute!**

**Runo: Dan, you have a girlfriend… ME! *starts chasing Dan with a frying pan***

**Dan: HAVE MERCY!**

**Okay, I'll try to update soon! Buh-Bye for now!**

**Rayna: Bye! **

**Be quiet Rayna…**


	3. Not My Day!

**So I don't have enough time to answer reviews! The laptop that had the story on it was down so now it's back up and I am now using a different laptop and backing up the files just to be safe! Thank you to Rayna, Roxy, and ShadowKiss123 for helping me out a bit in this chapter. This chapter is kind of longer so shadowwing1994, ENJOY!**

**Now Shun!**

**Shun: Fine I'll do it if you give me my ninja stars back.**

**But they're so dangerous and cool!**

**Shun: Exactly. In your hands, the world might end. Ecstatically Awesome does not own Bakugan or any of the characters. Now give em' back!**

**Okay, okay. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Not my day!

**~Ace's POV~**

I started feeling dizzy and stumbled off the plane. There I crashed into a girl. She had navy blue shoulder length hair and green eyes. She was wearing white capris with a yellow top with a white jacket. She also had a pair of heart shaped yellow earrings on. I yelped in surprise. The girl fell back a bit and then when she regained her balance she started yelling at me.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Watch where you go freak!" she yelled.

"It's your fault that you're walking in front of a plane landing area!" I yelled back.

"It's called a landing platform big head. And excuse me for taking a little stroll around town! Good BYE!" she yelled and left in anger.

My blood was boiling. Who does she think she was? Correcting me and yelling at me. No manners at all. Julie started calling for me to come the other way. Then I realized I was walking towards a huge building. Too late. Already crashed into it. Now my nose hurts really badly. Today's not my day. Could it get any worse? We walked to this café that Alice led us to. She said it was a regular hang out place for the brawlers. Julie told me that we would all be staying at Marucho's for the time being. Shun walked in complete silence while holding hands with Alice. I again was disgusted. Julie walked next to Baron and Mira telling them all about something called shopping malls. They actually seemed very fascinated and looked forward to going there. Then Mira started talking about Keith and his new job helping Klaus with his company in Vestal. We walked into the café and heard yelling. Then I saw Dan arguing with Runo. Marucho stood there trying settle the atmosphere. Then Dan noticed us and ran over to us and dragged us to the place where he was standing before. Runo came over and hugged Mira, Julie, and Alice. Baron hugged Dan. After that Dan came over to Shun and gave him a good slap on the back. I wonder how Shun survived that. Then Dan came over and gave me a pat on the back.

"Good to see you all!" Alice exclaimed!

"Oh, the Resistance, meet Fabia, Ren, and Jake!" Dan said while pointing to three people. There I saw the same girl that bumped into me.

**Dan: I wanna know what happens!**

**Ace: You are so impatient.**

**Hey Ace! That's my line!**

**Ace: So?**

**Shut up.**

**Review please and tell me what you think! Good bye for now!**


End file.
